Fletcher's love
by Anonygay
Summary: Fletcher finds himself walking into a boy at school and instantly falls in love with him. BoyxBoy - UNDERAGED ROMANCE - SOME SEXUAL CONTENT, BUT THERE ARE WARNINGS.
1. What's a BJ?

Hey guys! This is my second story. Didn't really have any more inspiration to keep writing the last story, so I'm doing a new one.  
There will be gay love between minors in this story, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. You are warned.  
I will put up warnings if there are any sexual content. Do not worry.

Fletcher looked around. Everyone was staring at him, and the teacher had just yelled at him for being so rude. Rude. He wasn't being rude, he just asked the teacher a question. After all, it was science.

Fletcher had asked the teacher what a blowjob is. He heard someone talking about it, but he didn't know what it was. He knew almost everything sexual you could do, but he didn't know the terms for it, and obviously nobody had ever told him what a blowjob was.

The teacher wrote out a detention slip for Fletcher and she looked disappointed. Fletcher felt a tear coming to his eye, but he swallowed and ignored the sadness. He could not risk anyone seeing him like that. That would just make them bully him even more than before, and he did not want that.

As the bell rang, Fletcher went out in the hall and almost ran into Chyna. Chyna was a great friend, and she was the only one who actually understood Fletcher. She smiled at him and asked him what happened in class.  
- I'd rather not talk about it, he said, shyly.

As the day passed on, Fletcher didn't really know what to do. He had lots of stuff on his mind, and as he came home, he figured he'd google that term he didn't know what meant.

*** WARNING – A BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT ***

Fletcher opened his laptop and entered the term 'blowjob' into the google search bar. He then clicked enter and found a decent link, he thought. The title was blowjob guy.  
Fletcher clicked the link, and a video appeared. Fletcher sat there, pretty shocked, as he saw a man putting another man's penis in his mouth and pumping it with his mouth.

Fletcher felt something go on in his pants. He hated this. He hated how boys turned him on. He didn't want to be gay, even though he knew too well that he was, and that he could not change it. Embarrassed, Fletcher pulled down the zipper of his red, tight pants. He pulled down his underwear and his four inch hard penis came to sight.

He looked down at his hard penis, as he grabbed it and began pumping it. He groaned as he kept watching the video. The man was going faster now, and the other man was moaning from it.  
Suddenly, Fletcher heard the words he was waiting for:  
- I'm gonna cum!

Fletcher pumped his dick even harder than before, and as he saw the man in the video cum, he got an orgasm. A few drops of a wet substance drippled out onto his hairless crotch. He smiled, and put his penis back in his pants.

*** SEXUAL CONTENT DONE ***

Fletcher closed his laptop. Now he knew what the term meant, and he had gotten quite some relief from it as well.

The next day, Fletcher went to school as usual. As he went inside, he walked straight into another boy, and they both fell to the ground. Fletcher apologized, and lifted his head to see who he had ran into, and the other boy did so as well.  
Fletcher was stunned. That boy was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He had never seen him before. He seemed to be a few inches lower than Fletcher, and he had blonde hair. He had a few freckles in his face that had a light, but still tan color.

They just sat there staring at each other, as people came to see if they were alright. Fletcher shook his head to get back to himself, and helped the other boy up to his feet. The other boy didn't say anything, he just smiled and turned to leave.

Fletcher knew it. He was in love, and he hoped the other boy was as well.

Thank you! The next chapter will be better! Please post a review!


	2. Unexpected

Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback!  
I saw someone said that I should rate it M instead of T. The reason I rated it T is obvious. Not many people see the M rated stories.  
However, the dirty part in the last chapter isn't something that will happen in each chapter. Yes – there will be dirty parts, but not too frequent, and there will ALWAYS be warnings when something sexual is happening.  
So thanks a lot, and enjoy chapter 2!

Fletcher spent the entire day at school thinking about the boy he ran into the same morning. His teachers even asked him if something was wrong, when he just sat there, staring at nothing.

One teacher, however, decided that she'd get mad at him for not paying attention in her class, and she passed him a detention slip. Fletcher sighed. Detention, that was just great.

As he walked down the hall towards detention, he just walked as if he was a robot, programmed to just walk directly to the room without paying attention to anything or anyone. Fletcher was thinking about the boy he met in the hall all the time.  
His cute, short, blonde hair. His face, light, but still tan. His freckles, so perfectly placed in the overall perfect face he had.

Fletcher kept walking, until he felt himself falling. He had hit someone while walking. Again. He looked up to see a surprising, but lovely sight. There, on the ground next to him, was the cute boy. He looked at Fletcher with a shy smile, as he gathered the books he had dropped on the ground by the impact.  
- H..Hi  
Fletcher swore in his thoughts for sounding so shy. The boy responded, and sounded maybe even more shy than Fletcher.  
- I.. I'm sorry, about running into you… Well, again. I… I didn't mean to do it  
- Don't worry, I'm all right. I guess it was partly my fault too.

Fletcher smiled, as he looked at the boy while he was standing up. He was wearing a bright blue piquet shirt, tight, black pants and blue converse shoes.  
- Well… I better get going…  
The boy seemed like he didn't want to leave, but still had to.  
- Where are you going? Fletcher said, hoping the boy wouldn't think he was interfering too much in his business.  
- I… I managed to get detention, I'm just putting these in my locker before heading down there.  
- What? I've got detention too. We can go together.  
The boy smiled again, and Fletcher smiled back as they started walking towards the boy's locker.

- Oh wait, what was your name?  
- Fletcher, he said, as he smiled; And yours?  
- I'm Ronan.  
The boy looked shy, but Fletcher knew that this would be the start of a great relationship.  
Well, at least he hoped so. He had never told anyone about his attraction to boys, and hoped that it wasn't too obvious with his behavior around this cute boy. Ronan. Could anyone ever make up a cuter name?

Fletcher's fantasizing came to an end as Ronan patted his back as to go with him. They headed to detention class and sat next to each other, trying to speak to each other, but always getting interrupted by the teacher. It was mrs. Gollbum, one of the worst teachers of the school, according to the students. When first getting there, the students always laughed at her name ending with 'bum', but they only did that mistake once.

As they got out of detention, Ronan and Fletcher was talking and smiling. They had gotten to know each other, but neither of them had told the other one about their sexuality yet. They both figured it had to wait, but they both wanted the other one to know.

- I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.  
Ronan looked at Fletcher with that look he had earlier, as if he never wanted to leave him ever again.  
- Yeah. For sure.  
Fletcher was overwhelmed when Ronan suddenly, after looking shyly to the ground, pulled Fletcher up to him and gave him a light hug, before saying good bye and leaving.

Fletcher just stood there for a short while, smiling to himself at what had just happened. He felt his heart pumping, and he caught himself smiling, as he started to walk home. That had been the best detention of his life. Even with mrs. Gollbum.

WOAH! That hug was unexpected, wasn't it? Moving a bit too fast maybe? Ronan may be just a hugger who hugs all his friends? Who knows?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I promise, I won't use as long time posting the next one!  
Please review! I would really appreciate it.


	3. Sleepover

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't gotten to write another chapter! My computer broke down, so now I'm using a crappy laptop!  
Oh well, here's the long-awaited chapter 3!**

****Fletcher was walking towards his first class of the day, still thinking about yesterday. He would give anything to get back to the moment of the hug. The best moment of his life. He had not yet seen Ronan, and thought he had the first period off. He smiled at himself, while walking down the hall. He could not wait to meet Ronan again, and hopefully even get another hug.

As his first period was over, he found Ronan right outside his class. Ronan's face lit up from happiness when they saw each other, and they just went straight in for a hug. The hug lasted for several seconds, until Fletcher discovered the fact that people were staring at them. They walked together to the bathroom, and Fletcher went to the urinals, hoping that Ronan would go there as well. Ronan zipped down his pants as he went up to a urinal, and he started peeing. Fletcher caught himself looking at the boy's flaccid, beautiful penis, and quickly turned to his own peeing, only to find that he was getting semi-hard from what he saw.

- Hey Fletcher, the school was now over for the day, and Fletcher started heading home.  
- Yeah? Fletcher smiled back at the cute boy.  
- You wanna... You know... Do something this weekend? Or not, if you don't want to, but... Umm...  
Fletcher's heart started beating fast, and he felt himself blushing. He saw Ronan blushing too, as he gave his response:  
- Yeah, I'd love to, what do you wanna do?  
- Well, my parents are away for the weekend... so if you want to, you can stay at my place... We could, umm, play video games and watch a few movies or something.

Fletcher smiled to himself, thinking of the weekend. As he got home, he started packing down things immediately. He made sure to bring his favorite underwear, that he had bought last week. Blue boxer briefs that made his bulge seem pretty large, as well as fitting really smoothly around his butt. He took a shower and put on some new underwear, put the backpack on his back and went downstairs.  
- Mom, I'm ready!

Ronan's place looked great. He lived in the suburbs, and had a big pool, with a nicely sized pool. As they went inside, he noticed how clean the house was, as if someone had just given the entire house a shower. He smiled, as Ronan led him to Ronan's room. The room was great. His walls were smooth and white, and he had a wooden floor, with a black carpet on top. He had a aluminium desk in one corner with a macbook and an iPad on top. On the other side of the room, was a large double bed.

- Is it all right for you to sleep in the same bed as me? I could get you a matress, but it wouldn't be as comfortable and...  
- It's great, Fletcher smiled, seeing Ronan grin back at him.

**What will happen later in the sleepover? Give me a PM or review, suggesting what it should contain! I don't mind sexual actions, but it may be a bit early in their relationship. We'll see what happens.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, I swear, it'll come quicker than this one!**


	4. Bedtime!

**Hey guys, looks like I couldn't wait, haha.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

Fletcher and Ronan were sitting on the bed, watching a scary movie. They were sitting pretty close to each other, but weren't touching each other. Fletcher decided to do the first move, as he saw Ronan's hand resting on the bed between the two. He placed his hand next to Ronan's, and carefully put his hand on top of Ronan's. Ronan turned to smile at Fletcher, and then h moved his focus back to the movie.

Fletcher looked at Ronan, thinking of how cute the boy was. He just wanted to kiss him. A small peck on the lips, that was all he wanted. He moved a bit closer, and placed his arm on Ronan's furthest shoulder, making Ronan rest his body on Fletcher's. They were laying like that for a few minutes, just watching the movie.

Suddenly, a romantic scene appeared in the movie. Two people were getting closer, and were going to kiss. Fletcher looked down at Ronan, and Ronan looked back. Their heads were slowly moving towards each other, and siddenly, their lips touched, perfectly syncronized with the movie. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, until they both pulled back, smiling. Fletcher stroked Ronan's hair, and they kept watching the movie.

As the movie finished, Ronan had already fallen asleep. Fletcher tried to carefully move him down from his shoulder, but he woke up, stating that it was time for him to go to bed. He started out by pulling his shirt off, revealing his smooth, a bit skinny upper body. Fletcher smiled, and Ronan smiled back, as he zipped down his pants and pulled them off. Ronan was now wearing his underwear only, and seemed like he was going to pull them down.

- Oh wait, sorry, I usually sleep naked. The habut almost got to me, I guess.

Fletcher smiled at him, as he lookes the boy up and down. His arms, legs and torso were fully hairless, and overall his body was really cute. He was wearing a set of white boxer briefs, that made his bulge show nicely, as well as making his butt look really nice. Ronan got under the covers, and Fletcher started undressing.

Fletcher noticed Ronan looking at him several times while undressing, and when he finally finished, he was blushing. Ronan was just laying there, looking Fletcher up and down. Fletcher got under the covers as well. There was only one, big duvet. Ronan stated that he was cold, and Fletcher agreed that the room was a bit chilly. They got closer to each other, and soon, Fletcher was holding his arm around Ronan. Ronan suddenly turned his head, and gave Fletcher a passionate kiss. Their second kiss. They said good night, and Ronan put out the night stand light.

Fletcher moved up closer to Ronan, and could now feel their bodies touching on all places, even butt against crotch, which made Fletcher get semi-hard downstairs. Ronan had fallen asleep, so Fletcher eyed an opportunity to do something he had wanted to do ever since they got into the bed.

Fletcher carefully moved his hand downwards and was now touching Ronan's belly. He carefully moved his hand downwards, and was now at the edge of his underwear. He was really careful as he moved his hand even further down, and had it rest on Ronan's crotch. His flaccid penis felt so soft and nice through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and his scrotum felt so nice. Fletcher felt his own penis do a slight jump, and he suddenly started feeling something in his hand.

What was that? It was... It was growing! Ronan was getting an erection as Fletcher was feeling his crotch! Fletcher's penis was now fully erected, and he felt Ronan move. Fletcher panicked, and quickly moved his hand away from Ronan's crotch.

- Fletcher...what are you doing?

Fletcher pretended to be asleep.

- Fletcher, I know you're awake, and I can feel your boner sticking into my butt. Now, what are you doing? I hope you're not jerking yourself off...

- Uh, no, it's not a boner, it's uhh...

Suddenly, Fletcher felt a hand on his crotch. His penis did a slight jump from the touch.

- That's a boner all right. You know... I've got one too.

Ronan grabbed ahold of Fletcher's hand, and moved it to his own crotch. Fletcher now felt Ronan's fully erect penis touch the inside of his hand.

- Well, uh, what should we do about that?

Ronan didn't answer. He turned around, and put his hands to Fletcher's crotch, and placed them at the top of hos boxer briefs. When he didn't get any sign of Fletcher not wanting it, he grabbed ahold of Fletcher's boxer briefs from the sides, and pulled them down. Fletcher couldn't resist, and moved his hand to his penis and gave it a short jerk. He felt his hands being moved to Ronan's crotch, and he did the same thing as Ronan had done with him. He then pulled both of their underwear fully off. They were now completeøy naked, and not just naked, they both had raging erections.

**Oh lord! Moving a bit too quickly maybe? Well, erections appear anywhere, anytime. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. First time

**Things are getting dirty among the boys! This chapter will contain sexual actions between male minors. You have been warned.**

****Fletcher moved his body up to Ronan's. He could now feel their erections touching. This was quite a turn-on for both of them, as they both got together and started making out. They were now laying on top on each other, rubbing their erections on each other while making out. Fletcher was in heaven. When entering Ronan's house, he had never known something like this would happen.

Ronan made the move. Fletcher suddenly felt a hand on his penis. Ronan was simply just exploring Fletcher's boyhood at this time. Fletcher was so hot at the time. He was almost reaching orgasm already, just from feeling Ronan's hand on his throbbing erection.

Suddenly, Ronan put his hand around Fletcher's penis, and started pumping it gently. Fletcher moaned from pleasure, and moved his own hand down to Ronan's crotch. He was going to touch another boy's penis for the first time. He let his hand slide carefully onto the boy's scrotum, and started exploring. Fletcher felt Ronan's penis make a small jump as he touched it. Fletcher decided to follow Ronan's lead, and wrapped his hand around his erection. Ronan let out a slight moan, as Fletcher started pumping his penis.

The boys were now pleasuring each other. They let out small moans, but mostly remained silent. Suddenly, Fletcher felt that he was reaching his point of no return. He speeded up the pumping of Ronan's penis, and Ronan did the same thing with his.

- Oh, yes, oh, I love you RONAN! Fletcher screamed out as he had his most amazing orgasm ever. He squirted several thin ropes of semen onto Ronan's crotch and belly, which seemed to make Ronan just as crazy. Fletcher was now pumping Ronan's penis as fast as he could, and suddenly he heard Ronan moan out:

- Oh, Fletcher, I love you too! Fletcher suddenly felt something warm and wet hit his belly and crotch area. He slowed down the pumping, and pulled back his hand, before pushing his body up to Ronan's and kissing him. He could feel his own semen blending with Ronan's as they were squeezing their bodies together.

They fell asleep, naked, covered in semen, and holding their arms around each other, with their faces just an inch from each other...

**Rather short chapter, but this was their first sexual experience together! I guess they'll need to take a shower in the morning, let's see how that'll turn out! Give feedback please!**


	6. This story ended :(

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating any stories lately.

This story will never be finished, and I will most likely be starting new stories soon.

Feel free to PM me any suggestions for stories!

I do not do female nudity/sexuality nor a female POV. Boys only! :)

- Anonygay


End file.
